The Morning After
by cabtwilighter
Summary: My first fan fiction. One birthday party, one bar, one boy, one girl, one accident, two lives changed forever, along with the lives of their families and friends. AH. Cannon pairings. Tell me what you think, please.
1. Wake up and go

_**Authors Note:**_

_**So this is my very first fan fiction and I think I have no creativity what so ever, but my friend told me to give it a try, so I am. I would really appreciate it if you gave me an honest opinion on it. To continue or not to continue, that is the question. **_

_**The Morning After**_

_Chapter 1: Wake up and go_

BPOV

You know how you wake up some mornings and you just get this feeling that something's going to happen, but you have no clue what or when? Well, this is one of those mornings. It is now 6:30 AM and I only know this because my alarm is going crazy about 2 feet to my right. I reach over to hit the annoying little machine to terminate the beeping, but end up falling off the bed with a loud 'thump'. What a wakeup call. The best part of the morning so far is that the beeping stopped…

With I sigh I get up off the floor and head to the bathroom to take a shower. Of course, being the incredibly clumsy person I am, I stump my toe on the bathroom door frame. Like I said, what a morning.

Today is March 9th. In other words, my best friend's birthday. More specifically, her 21st birthday. Her name is Alice Brandon and she's a 4'9'' bundle of bouncing joy and happiness, a morning person, a fashion designer on her way to the top in a matter of months, and one of my very best friends. Did I mention she's absolutely gorgeous? Well she is. She has short, spiky black hair, the most beautiful hazel eyes you will ever see, a stick like figure with all the right curves and a personality that just pulls you in. To put it simply, we're opposites. But not as opposite as my other best friend, Rose, and I are.

Rosalie Hale is a 5'10'' blond bombshell, with crystal blue eyes that will pierce you in a heartbeat if she sends you a death glare, not that I would know from personal experience, but you get the point. She has full, pouty red lips and a figure that any model would kill for, from her curves to her hair that flows down the middle of her back. She's beautiful, stunning, and drop dead gorgeous. And let me tell you, she knows it. She's 22 works with Alice at their co-owned fashion company called 'Air'.

They came up with the name in high school where we first met. 'A' for Alice. 'I' for me, Isabella, even though I go by Bella. And 'R' for Rose. Original, right? The 'I' is for me because I am the main editor for their magazine, which is named 'Air', naturally. They each have their own specialties. Alice is more into the cute and adorable look, while Rose goes for the head-turning-make-every-guy-drool look. Of course they can do either one with no problems, those are just their preferences. I pretty much run their magazine, of course I answer to them, but they're my best friends. They tell me what pictures they want in that month's issue, what accessory pictures to put with it, and a generalization about what they want the article to say. Naturally, this month's issue had 3 whole pages about Alice and the pictures were of her modeling the close, not the paid models.

That's another thing. Both of them model their clothes when they can't find the 'right' person to do it. They've even drug me into it, despite the fight I put up. There's just no winning with those two.

Now, for my physical description, it's much simpler and less extravagant. I'm about 5'5'', with long brown hair that reaches my shoulder blades, boring brown eyes, and pale, white skin. Nothing special. Just a plain Jane, always have been always will be.

I finally make it to the shower in one piece and turn the water up so that it's just about scolding. If I'm going to survive today, I'm going to need to try and relax now. I have to go shopping with Alice and Rose, then to the spa, then to Alice's 'surprise' party tonight, which I'm convinced she knows about from that look she keeps giving us. I grab my strawberry scented shampoo and lather up my hair, then grab the 'Fresh Cut Roses' body wash and continue from there. After I shaved, I dried off and carefully stepped out of the shower and walked to my closet to try and find an out ft for myself that Rose and Alice would approve of. Considering my closet was filled with clothes they designed themselves, this should be easy, right?

I finally decided on a pair of tight fitting, low rise, dark wash jeans, a midnight blue, flowing shirt with ¾ length sleeves hat was off the shoulders a little, showing my black bra straps and a pair of black 2'' strappy heels, but only because they were comfortable and I didn't want to have Alice and Rose complain the second they walked in the door to pick me up. Normally, I would grad any pair of jeans and t-shirt, but not today. I blow dried my hair, leaving it slightly wavy, and put on a light layer of make up: mascara, eye liner, a natural eye shadow, and a shiny coat of lip gloss. Considering this is out of the norm for me, I just about stabbed my eyes out with the mascara and eye liner, but suffered through it to please Alice. She can be very demanding when she wants and her birthday is no exception.

As I finished with my lip gloss, I heard the door bell ring. Carefully, I stood up and made my way down the hall of my apartment to answer the door before they decided to barge in. I have to say I only stumbled 3 times but never fell. A huge feat for me.

As I unlocked the door I heard the excited chatter of my two best friends. I smiled thinking about all the fun we've had over the past 6 years. I opened the door and was rewarded with a huge group hug and two nods of approval for my outfit.

"Bella, you look beautiful! And you did it all by yourself! I'm so proud!" Alice all but screamed and enveloped me in another bone crushing hug.

Rose took the calmer approach and smiled and said, "Bella you look amazing." Then she added with a smirk, "I see you took my advice on dressing up a little today."

I smiled at them both and said, "Hi Alice and thank you, I do know how to dress myself. Oh, and happy birthday. And Rose, if I hadn't we would be playing Bella Barbie for the next 2 hours and I'd rather not."

Alice got an evil glint in her eyes and said, "We may not be playing Bella Barbie, but the ladies at the salon will be!"

And with that they drug me out the door and off to my torture for the day. This was going to be a long and painful day. I decided I would need a mantra for myself and decided on _"its Alice's birthday. Its one day. It will be over within 24 hours and my life will go back to normal." _

I just didn't realize how wrong I was.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Okay, what did you think? Honestly. Like I said, this is my first fan fiction and I need constructive criticism. And should I continue, yes or no? Oh, and would anyone like to be my beta? I have no idea how this works, so if you have some experience it would be extremely helpful for me. Let me know what you think and please review! **_

_**~Cabtwilighter **_


	2. Just go with it

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Wow! I didn't think anyone would really like this, so I'm thrilled that I got a couple of reviews. It means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, so here it is!**_

_*****And a quick thank you to:**_

_**Kopri and LionLambForever, Thank you for the reviews! **_

_**The Morning After**_

_Chapter 2: Just go with it_

BPOV

Alice and Rose drug me towards Rose's vibrant, red BMW and all but threw me in the backseat before getting in themselves. We were flying out of the flying out of the parking lot before I got my seatbelt on. I sat quietly in the back trying to ignore the high speed Rose was going by distracting me with their mindless chatter. The whole conversation revolved around what we were going to do to celebrate Alice's birthday at the mall. This, however, did not settle my nerves.

"I'm thinking about getting a French manicure and painting my toes a hot pink that way they'll be different. Oh! And then I can get a cute little design on my big toe! Yeah, that's it! And Rose, you should go for red. Red has always been your color and always will be. It's a classic look and it fits your personality, bold and bright. Oh, and Bella, you should get a blue maybe. I'm thinking something that matches your shirt because that color just lights you up. It contrast's nicely with your skin and you seem to like it considering you picked it to wear. Actually, I think you should get a French manicure and you toes blue. That would seem a little more professional so you might keep it on for more than 2 days…" Alice was on a rant and I was just going to sit back and let her continue until I caught Rose starring at me in the rearview mirror.

She quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me, a silent question about my well being for the moment. I gave her a small smile in return to let her know it was just me thinking about what was to come. By the disbelieving look she gave me in return I could tell she didn't but it, but I was glad she didn't bring it up. I didn't feel like ruining Alice's mood because of my funny felling from this morning. It was probably my nerves about the 3 inch heels I would be wearing at Alice's party tonight and the dress that showed a little more skin than I was comfortable with. Again I had to remind myself that this was Alice's birthday and that I just had to suck it up and go with it. I didn't have much of a gift for her, so I decided this would be part of it: as much cooperation as I could give her today. And she'd better appreciate it.

Thanks to Rose's crazy driving we reached the mall in Port Angeles in 40 minutes. Alice was bouncing in her seat in anticipation of what as to come. I swear she could rival that pink, little energizer bunny from the battery commercial. Of course Rose wanted to tease her so she put the child locks on. As soon as Alice grabbed the handle to get out and realized she couldn't she froze. Slowly, she turned to face Rose with a menacing look on her face that would stop a lion in its tracks.

"Unlock the door," she said as calmly as could be expected from her at the moment.

Rose simply smirked and said, "No," like it was no big deal. If I were Rose, I would have shattered by now.

That really pissed Alice off. She gave Rose a steady glare and repeated, "Open the door, and no one gets hurt." As she said hurt she threw a quick glance in my direction, indicating that she was referring to _me _when she said _no one._

"I don't have control of the locks! Alice that's not fair, I didn't do anything! Please don't take this out on me! Please Alice!" I gave her my best puppy dog pout that I could work up on the spot and tried to make my lower lip tremble. Her eyes softened the tiniest bit and she smiled slightly and simply said, "You're improving," before her eyes hardened over again as they returned to Rose. I threw a pleading look at Rose and she finally laughed.

"I will unlock the door on a few conditions. Ok?" She waited for Alice to respond.

"I'm listening," was all she replied. Rose smiled beautifully and got a thoughtful look on her stunning face.

"One, I get to pick out a dress for you. Two, your nails will be painted to match the dress. Three, we leave the mall by 5:00 PM, no questions asked, no 'one more store', no buts, got it?" Again, Rose waited for Alice to respond. And after a minute she got it, a simple nod.

"Oh, and one more thing, you don't get to buy anything for yourself. If you want it, I'll get it. Deal?" Rose added as an afterthought.

"Deal." And they shook on it. As their hands pulled apart you heard the pop of the door unlocking and the next thing you knew, Alice was flying through the doors of the mall.

Rose and I got out at a more reasonable pace and made our way into the mall, giggling quietly about how excited Alice was and that it seemed more like she was turning 12 instead of 21. As we walked into the mall we heard a loud squeal come from the store to our right. Macy's. As we walked in we saw the whole store starring at Alice as she clutched a beautiful bright pink dress to her chest and jumped up and down. Rose took one look at the dress then threw a knowing glance at me and whispered quietly, "She so knows about the party," before walking over to Alice to inspect her dress of choice. I decided they could look on their own and wouldn't need me since I already had a dress and walked back out to the main part of the mall and headed to the bookstore around the corner, Barnes & Noble.

As I walked through the doors I smiled. I loved it in here, fresh coffee brewing at the Starbucks off to the right, new, unread books just waiting to be picked up and the light classical music playing in the background. After a moment of contemplation, I made my way over to the _Classics_ section. I scanned through the books that I've read and loved since high school before deciding that it was about time for me to purchase a new copy of _Wurthering Heights._ I found the familiar book and scanned through it as I made my way up front to check out. After purchasing the book, I headed over to the Starbucks to buy a Double Caramel Macchiato for some energy considering it was only 9:30 and I still haven't had my coffee fix this morning. The guy at the counter gave me a slimy smile before handing me my coffee with a wink. I shuddered as I walked away, and not in pleasure. I found a quiet chair in the corner and sat down with my book and coffee to wait until Alice and Rose noticed I had gone missing.

Two hours later my phone buzzed. I slowly pulled it out of my pocket as I finished the sentence I was on. As I looked at the screen I cringed. In all caps it read:

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

"_WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!"_

_Time received: 11:31 AM_

With a sigh I hit 'Reply' and typed a quick message telling her I was at Barnes & Noble and that I would be back at Macy's in about 2 minutes. Ten seconds after I hit 'Send', I got a reply.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_You'd better be. Or else._

_Time received: 11:33 AM_

I felt my eyes grow to the size of golf balls as I read the last two words. Quickly I grabbed my book and empty coffee cup, stretched and sprinted out the doors, trying desperately not trip considering that would slow me down and since I didn't want to know what her '_Or else'_ would be, it wouldn't be beneficial to end up flat on my face right this second. As I rounded the corner I saw Alice and Rose sanding at the entrance to Macy's, each holding about 15 bags. Alice looked slightly annoyed but her expression lightened as she saw me, while Rose looked highly amused as she held a delicate hand over her mouth to try and hide her giggle. She didn't succeed.

I came to a stop in front of them as Alice glanced at her watch and said "You had three seconds to spare."

With that, she turned on her heel and headed off to the food court with her head in the air and a bounce in her walk. I snuck a glance at Rose, and as she saw my confused expression she finally broke down laughing loudly and bent over slightly.

I hesitated before asking, "Care to explain?"

She simply shook her head slightly and replied "She knows something's going on tonight and was trying to get me to crack, but I didn't. She gave me a very short 'Fine, I'll ask Bella.' When she turned around and realized you weren't there, she just about screamed and started mumbling under her breath about how she was going to 'get you' and how she couldn't believe you had left and she hadn't noticed." Here I gulped and anxiously waited for her to continue. Rose smirked and continued, "She decided it was time for lunch and strode off to the cash register to text you and wait for me to pay. I just find it hilarious because she's always super aware of what's going on, but not today. She's mostly pissed at herself, but she'll get over it after lunch. We're going to Victoria's Secret." At the name I cringed. "Hey, it's her birthday, just go with it, mkay?" She smiled at me and linked her arm through mine before heading off in the direction we had seen Alice disappear.

'_Just go with it' _I thought. _'Yeah, easy for you to say.'_

With I sigh I took a few bags from Roses hand and searched through the crowded food court for Alice's spiky hair. _'And the day continues.' _

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So, how was it? Am I heading in the right direction or do I need to do a 180 and just give up? Let me know, please! And what did you think of the dialogue? Okay, good, needs improving, crashed and burned? Please leave a review with constructive criticism! Thanks!**_

_**~Cabtwilighter**_


	3. Out of character

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update this weekend but I took the SAT and then I didn't get home until 8:30 and I just wanted to sleep. So, here it is! **_

_**And it has come to my attention that I haven't been putting up a disclaimer, so:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, that would be Stephenie Meyer. **__****_

_*****Special thanks to Kopri for the reviews and constructive criticism! **_

_**The Morning After**_

_Chapter 3: Out of character_

BPOV

Hours later we arrived back at my apartment to get ready for tonight. Alice was still whining about not knowing what we were doing exactly because all we told her was that we were going out with Emmett and Jasper to celebrate her. Of course she wanted to question where we would be going that required such nice dresses but we didn't spill. We had made it 5 weeks without telling her. I wasn't about to crack now. We had gotten our nails done, and they matched our dresses. My toes were blue, Alice's were hot pink, and Rose's were red. We decided we would all get French manicures. Rose even insisted that we get little designs on our big toes, so we all had varying colors of flowers.

As soon as I locked the door behind us, Rose told me to shower and blow dry my hair and once I got out my clothes would be on my bed. I quickly agreed and rushed to my room to shower.

I wanted to take my time but with them waiting outside, I knew it was pointless.

As I stepped out of the shower I heard Rose and Alice talking and laughing. I dried off and walked out of the bathroom to see a lacy matching bra and underwear set and my dress. I eyed them both with skepticism. I've seen the dress, but now, I wasn't sure I wanted to wear it, especially not when I saw the 3 inch heels. _This is going to be torture…_

I dress quickly and heard Alice get in the shower, so I went to find Rose to do my hair and makeup.

"Bella, you look great! I can't wait for Alice to see you, she's going to flip! Where did you get those legs?" Rose asked me jokingly as I stepped out.

I smiled and blushed lightly, "Thanks."

She got right to work, "Ok, you sit here and I'll do your hair and makeup. I want you to be ready when Alice gets out here. Do you want your hair curled or up?"

I sighed, "Whichever you think looks best."

She grinned, "Curled it is."

Twenty minutes later she was done with my hair and makeup and was just touching up her makeup. Alice walked out, her hair and makeup already done, in the beautiful hot pink dress I had seen her holding before I left them at the mall this morning.

She had a huge grin on her face and squealed," I love this! Bella you look amazing! Where did you get that dress? And Rose, how did you get her in it without her complaining?! I mean look at the heels! You guys look great! So, where are we going?" She smiled sweetly thinking we would cave… Not a chance.

Rose sighed, "We told you Alice, just to hang out with the guys." But as she turned away from Alice I saw the little smirk on her face as she winked at me.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine."

We grinned and Rose said "Let's go!"

We walked outside and immediately had the attention of all the guys within 100 feet. I was sitting in back so I quickly texted Jasper to let him know we were on our way. He replied and said they were ready at the bar. I smiled. Alice was going to love this.

We had the radio up and were singing along at the top of our lungs to "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings as we pulled in the parking lot. We were out of breath and giggling the whole way to the door. I opened the door to let Alice in first, Rose right behind her with me as we waited for everyone else to scream. As soon as we rounded the corner we heard, "SURPRISE!!!!!"

Alice froze for a second before spinning around and pulling Rose and I into a massive hug. She was squealing and jumping up and down and we just smiled at her.

Finally she let go and said, "You guys are amazing! I can't believe you did all this for me! I thought it was really going to be just the 5 of us! Aw! I love you two!" And we were pulled into another hug.

As she backed up Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. She spun around and kissed him hard on the lips. When she pulled back to breath he gave us a quick nod before being pulled to the dance floor by Alice, grinning the whole way. Emmett walked over and gave me a hug and Rose a kiss.

"Well, you two look great! What do you think of our decorations?" He gestured to the balloons and streamers around the bar.

Rose answered first, "I love them! You guys did great. And it looks like every ones here! I'm so glad we don't have to keep it from her anymore. She was so persistent today. Look at her, she looks so happy! All because we threw her a party… Well, that or she's just glad to see Jasper since they've been apart all day." Rose smirked at the end.

I nodded and said, "I think it's because of Jasper. Have you seen the ring? I can't believe he's proposing tonight! That is so sweet. And you know she's dying to know what he got her. I think she'll like the ring, considering it means she gets to plan a wedding now." Rose and Emmett nodded with me.

Rose sighed, "Jasper was so cute about the whole thing! I mean, I know he's my brother and everything and I know he can be romantic, but he looked so scared but thrilled at the same time. I thought it was sweet."

She smiled lovingly at her twin on the dance floor twirling Alice around as they both grinned.

Emmett sighed, "Alright. I've been here for a while and haven't had the chance to dance because no would dance with me, so Rose, will you please dance with me?" He pulled his face into a pout and made his lower lip tremble.

Rose threw her head back and laughed, "I would love to dance Emmett." He grinned and pulled her to the dance floor while I made my way over to the bar for a drink.

As I sat down John, the bar tender, walked over. "Hey Bella, what can I get for you? The place looks great by the way."

I smiled, "Thanks, but I just got the birthday girl here, Emmett and Jasper did the decorations. But I'll just have water, please."

He smiled, "Coming right up."

After sitting there watching my friends dance and laugh for an hour I was pulled off the bar stool by Emmett. I gave him a confused look and he said, "Alice and Rose's orders."

I was pulled into a circle where I was told to dance or be ready for torture. I agreed unwillingly, and started to move awkwardly to the beat. Alice told Jasper to get me a drink and despite my protests, he came back with 5 shots a few minutes later. They all took theirs and waited for me so we could make a toast. Hesitantly, I took it and sniffed it. _Strong tequila._ Oh great. I know I'm 21, but I've never really drank, the occasional glass of champagne for a toast, but that's about it. This was going to be a long night.

Rose cleared her throat dramatically, "Tonight we celebrate the 21st birthday of our very good friend, Miss Mary Alice Brandon. We wish her all the best in her years to come and hope that she has a blast tonight! So, here's to Alice!" And they all drank, as I sipped mine. That was the wrong thing to do. It burned all the way do.

Emmett and Jasper were cracking up from my expression and Rose patted my back sympathetically. She knew how much I disliked alcohol and she knew I was trying not to complain for Alice's sake. I really wanted to go back to the bar and sit, but Alice had other plans. We formed a circle and started to dance, me being the loner.

A few minutes later "Yeah" by Usher came on and Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett started to grind. I backed away a little but kept dancing. I wasn't as reserved now that I had 3 shots in me and no dinner. Alcohol works fast when you've got an empty stomach and weigh about 110 pounds.

Suddenly I felt a pair of warm, masculine hands on my waist. I froze for a second before I decided I didn't really care who it was. So instead of turning around I allowed myself to be pulled slightly closer to him so my back and his chest were almost touching. The dance floor was now crowed and I had lost sight of the gang a while ago, not that I was paying all that much attention. There was this strange current flowing through me as the guy behind me touched me, leaving a burning line on my skin as his hands traveled to my waist. Mystery man and I kept dancing until we were out of breath and starting to get a little sweaty.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Would you like something to drink?" I about melted from the smoothness of his voice. It took me a moment to reply with a hesitant nod.

Leaning in even closer to my ear he whispered again, "What would you like?" My knees were going to give out if he kept this up.

I had to catch my breath before I could replied in a breathy voice, "A shot of tequila."

He pulled back slightly in what I assume was surprise. "May I ask why?"

"It's my friends 21st birthday and I'm celebrating my loneliness while all my other friends are coupled off."

He hesitated then breathed in my ear, "Shot of tequila, coming right up."

I kept dancing while he was gone. Those shots from earlier where really taking their toll on me. A few minutes later a hand was in front of my face, a shot glass filled to the top in hand. I smiled gratefully and a little stupidly, tipped my head back and drank. This time, I didn't grimace. As I opened my eyes again I found another shot glass waiting for me. I took it and repeated the process. I wasn't going to remember tonight, that's for sure.

About an hour later and 2 more shots, I realized I had no clue who I was dancing with. I just knew he was a great dancer, kept me from falling over my own feet, and was taking shots with me every time we slowed for a moment.

Finally, a slow song came on and I turned slowly to be met by a pair of vibrant but cloudy emerald green eyes, high, defined cheek bones, a head full of reddish-brown hair, a strong, squared chin and a perfectly straight nose. My breath caught.

He grinned crookedly at me and spoke, "My name's Edward."

I stared at him for a minute, my eyes traveling the length of his body before meeting his slightly amused, slightly drunk gaze. I finally registered what he had said and stuttered out, "Bella."

He was still grinning as he took my hand and kissed the back of it while speaking, "Well, it certainly suits you."

I just stared dumbly before quickly looking towards the bar, hoping to find a familiar face. No such luck.

He misunderstood my glance in the direction of the bar and asked skeptically, "Would you like another shot?"

My reply was a high pitched squeak, "Sure."

He tugged on the hand he was still holding and we made our way to the bar. I was sure I had lost my mind. I mean, why would this gorgeous guy be talking to me in this first place? I didn't know, but I did know that I was going to enjoy this for as long as I could.

Two more shots and a lot of talking later, we decided to get some fresh air. I was having a hard time focusing and forming coherent thoughts with him staring at me so intensely. The cool air hit me as we walked out the door and I began to wander where my jacket was until I felt Edward sit his jacket on my shaking shoulders.

I looked up confused and he just smiled. "I don't want you to freeze." I blushed and looked down, not really paying attention to where we were going.

We stopped after a minute and I felt his fingers lifting up my chin as I met his gaze. He smiled asked, "What are you thinking?" His speech was starting to slur as well.

Being just about completely wasted, I told the truth, with no filtering system to save me from the embarrassing stuff.

"That I can't believe you're even talking to me, let along buying me drinks and dancing with me and going for a walk outside when you're some Greek god and I'm just a plain Jane," I slurred out. The alcohol was in full effect now.

He grinned and smirked, "Greek god?" Again, I blushed and tried to look down but he stopped me, holding my chin with his thumb and fore finger.

I adverted my eyes and he responded by standing right in front of me, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

He was inches away and all I could focus on was his full, pink lips as he spoke, they were begging to be kissed.

"Please don't look away. You're eyes are too beautiful to hide. And you're not a 'plain Jane'," he quoted sourly. "You're breath taking."

And with that his lips were on mine and I completely lost my mind. I realized I was pressed up against his car and his chest, and I was loving every second of it. The alcohol was making me braver than normal and I wound my finger through his thick, reddish-brown hair, effectively pulling him closer to me.

"Breathlessly he asked, "Do you want to get out of here?" He seemed nervous, but I didn't take time to ask why. "Sure."

And with that, we were in his car and driving down the road, my friends at the bar forgotten and an undefined destination in mind.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! Like I said before, sorry I didn't update over the weekend. It was really hectic but I should be ok now. I know it took a while, but I'm just now getting to the point but I decided that 8 pages were enough for one chapter, so I hope you liked it!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! **_

_**~Cabtwilighter**_


	4. Author's Note

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hello everyone! I would just like to let you know that I will not personally be continuing this story, however, a good friend of mine will be. I'm not sure when she's going to start it but she wants to finish her other story first. **_

_**Also, I AM continuing my other story (Fake a smile, Blow a kiss) and I just updated it. SO if you'd like feel free to take a look at it. **_

_**Have a good weekend!**_

_**Cabtwilighter**_


End file.
